¿Donde esta el enemigo?
by soy may
Summary: Un grupo peligroso va tras Izaya hasta Ikebukuro. Pero ¿que pasara si Izaya se va de la ciudad? ¿le seguirán el rastro a donde vaya o...lo obligaran a buscarlos? .Una historia llena de romance, acción y algo de drama.


¡Hola a todos! Bien, esta idea me ronda la cabeza desde que termine de ver durarara! Y finalmente decidí darle forma. La pareja será Shizuo x Izaya –por supuesto- y creo que tendrá algo de drama, también aventura, romance. En fin ¡espero les guste!

Este capítulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Izaya.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de durarara! No me pertenecen.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Capítulo 1: Recordando**

Frió. Siento Frió. Y algo pegajoso, ah claro, mi sangre. Un viento helado me refresca la cara, y me obliga a entreabrir los ojos. Qué bueno que no estás aquí para verme en este estado tan patético, me hubiera dado vergüenza, "el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro" me pregunto qué hubieras dicho. Me imagino tu cara, tus gestos, hace tanto que no te veo, bueno, solo fueron un par de semanas pero a mí se me hizo eterno.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, Orihara Izaya- dijo una voz burlona.

Mi vista comienza a nublarse, pero me esfuerzo por ver. ¿Un arma? Que simple va a ser mi muerte Shizu-chan. Pero bueno ¿quería algo extraordinario acaso? ¿Se puede esperar originalidad por parte de estos sujetos? Creo que es obvio que no.

Escucho el sonido del arma al cargarse y creo que solo puedo pensar que ahora ya todo me da igual y nada me importa. Suspiro. Cierro los ojos y trato de recordar. ¿Soy masoquista acaso? Tal vez, estoy seguro de que tú me hubieras sabido contestar mejor. Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, ves toda tu vida pasar en frente de tus ojos, pero yo solo te veo a ti… ¿mi vida siempre giro en torno a ti? No sé por qué ahora me da por hacerme estas preguntas estúpidas Shizu-chan, en fin, quiero recordar…que hubiera podido pasar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y las peleas se estaban dando en distintos puntos de Ikebukuro. Los pañuelos amarillos vs los Dollars, Shizu-chan vs los cobardes que escaparon -claro que esta ni siquiera se puede llamar una pelea-, yo vs Anri-chan, aunque esta tampoco fue exactamente una pelea y ahora… ¿Simón?

-Ay! Auch –me queje después de salir disparado y golpearme contra un letrero. Ni siquiera vi cuando me golpeo.

-¿Quieres escuchar una mala historia? –Dijo Simón, cuando ya estuvo frente a mí- Eres un completo cobarde, es gracioso –rio y luego se puso serio.

-Estoy… de acuerdo contigo -¿Cómo no estarlo? Era verdad después de todo- pero Simón, me gusta esa cualidad mía.

-Conoces a la novia de Masaomi ¿no? Me llamo. Me dijo de ti, de todo lo que ocurrió –Continuo diciendo - todo.

Eso me sorprendió -¿Saki? –No pude evitar preguntar- ¿Por qué Saki…

-Está verdaderamente enamorada de Masaomi y está cansada de ti –respondió sonriendo.

Enamorada…claro, debí haber tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad. Amor. Lo que más afecta al ser humano y lo que lo vuelve impredecible.

-Ya veo…fue ella, ¿eh…? –Dije sonriendo.

-Oye, Izaya…- Me llamo, serio- no destruyas demasiado esta ciudad.

-Simón, de verdad amo a las personas. Eso es todo –trate de justificarme, aunque sabía que era inútil. Ya había hablado con Saki ¿Cómo ocultarle que…

-No juegues conmigo, solo no quieres perder a Shizuo ¿verdad?, Tienes alguna clase de complejo por él.

-Jeje –solo me queda tratar de reír. Aunque esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Era verdad, no quería perderlo, pero ¿complejo? Ojala fuera tan simple como eso Simón. Mis sentimientos son mucho más complicados.

-Eres más transparente de lo que crees –agrego comprensivo.

-Sabes, Simón…-dije sonriendo, y me quedo mirando extraño –eres muy diferente cuando hablas ruso y no japonés.

Con eso, dimos por terminada la charla. Pero, caminaba a casa comencé a pensar seriamente en lo que me dijo Simón. Debería… ¿dejar la ciudad? Después de todo, hay humanos por todo el mundo y puedo conseguir diversión en cualquier sitio al que vaya, el trabajo… ¿lo estoy pensando en serio? soy un informador, está claro que puedo conseguir trabajo en todas partes, pero…

Me detuve en el centro de la ciudad, justo en frente del televisor gigante y me recosté contra un árbol. ¿Para qué engañarme? Sí, hay humanos en todas partes, pero a mí solo me interesaba uno. ¿Diversión? Sonreí. Shizu-chan me daba eso a diario, solo tenía que molestarlo para que corriera detrás de mí y no parara de decir mi nombre. Amaba esa sensación, la de ser el centro de su vida, aunque fuera del lado negativo, aunque solo sienta por mi odio, aunque...quiera matarme.

-¡Ash! –Resople fuertemente, como si eso pudiera ayudarme a despejar mi mente y liberarme de la angustia- tengo que salir de aquí –dije en un murmullo apenas audible, aunque en ese momento las calles se encontraran vacías.

Sentí una presión en el pecho al pensar que ya no lo volvería a ver, pero, la situación era cada vez más complicada y me resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener esa farsa. Aun así…

-Quiero verlo –dije mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar al cielo. Tal vez eso me podría ayudar a despejarme.

En ese momento sonó un fuerte anuncio en el televisor.

"Mañana, Hanejima Yuuhei vendrá a Ikebukuro para elegir a la pareja número uno de la ciudad, el ganador tendrá… ¡una escena con él en su próxima película! ¿Cuál será la pareja que ganara?"

No pude evitar una sonrisa traviesa. Me levante de donde estaba, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-Parece que, si me podre despedir de ti después de todo, Shizu-chan…

**Continuara…**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me merezco un review? Se que este capitulo es un poco corto, pero es porque es CASI un prologo, se podría decir. Pero no se preocupen que los proximos serán mas largos.

Besos!


End file.
